memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dreadnought (episode)
:''Also see: Dreadnought (disambiguation) for related usages of the term.'' Voyager encounters Dreadnought, a Cardassian missile that B'Elanna Torres reprogrammed during her time in the Maquis. Lost in the Delta Quadrant, the missile is on an intercept course with an inhabited world. Summary Investigating space debris, the crew discover traces indicating that Cardassian weaponry caused the destruction. Chakotay and B'Elanna Torres reveal that the Cardassian technology is the 'Dreadnought' missile, a weapon with artificial intelligence and its own weapons systems; it was programmed to destroy a Maquis planet, but it went into orbit instead, allowing B'Elanna to reprogram it and fire it at a Cardassian planet. It was taken to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. Due to the damage in the sensors that was caused by the trip to the Delta Quadrant, Dreadnought thinks a peaceful planet named Rakosa V is the Cardassian target Torres programmed years ago. Torres tries to reprogram the weapon, but after she beams back to Voyager, Dreadnought reactivates and resumes course. It turns out, Torres programed dreadnought to believe she was being coerced by Cardassians if she should ever attempt to reprogram the missile. Torres boards Dreadnought once again while Janeway informs Kellan, the First Minister of Rakosa V that Dreadnought has resumed course. While Torres tries to take down the missile, her repeated attempts to turn Dreadnought's systems off, it reassess the situation, deciding that Torres has abandoned her Maquis beliefs and instead joined the Cardassians. Dreadnought turns off life support, but Torres remains on the weapon, continuing to try to shut its engines off. Meanwhile, Janeway has promised Kellan that rather than allowing Dreadnought to destroy Rakosa V she will activate the self-destruct on Voyager, which would subsequently destroy Dreadnought. Meanwhile, on Dreadnought, Torres is able to access the old Cardassian control program causing Dreadnought to have an 'identity crisis'. During this time, she is able to access a hatch that accesses the warp core. Entering the hatch, Torres fires a phaser into Dreadnought's warp core while attempting to prevent herself from entering unconsciousness from a lack of life support. Nearing the orbit of Rakosa V, Torres is able to breach the confinement of the core and causes a self-destruct sequence in the weapon before she is transported out of the vessel by Voyager. Memorable Quotes "You would... sacrifice yourselves to save a people you didn't know two days ago?" "To save two million lives? That's not a hard decision." "...your reputation in this quadrant isn't deserved, Captain. For what it's worth...you have made a friend here." : - Kellan and Janeway "When a bomb starts talking about itself in the third person, I get worried." : - Tom Paris, in reference to a subspace communication from Dreadnought's computer Background Information * Kes claims she "once knew a boy named Tarik", a reference to "Voyager" stand-in actor Tarik Ergin, who is frequently seen in the background of episodes as Lieutenant Ayala. * Tom Paris arrives late and untidy for the daily brief, Chakotay gives him an informal reprimand of his recent indiscipline. This indiscipline will later come to a head in "Investigations" with the departure of Tom from ''Voyager''. It is all part of a secret plan to find a traitor among the crew. * This episodes marks the first instance when Janeway initiates Voyager's self-destruct sequence. Links and References Guest Stars *Raphael Sbarge as Michael Jonas *Nancy Hower as Ensign Wildman *Michael Spound as Lorrum *Dan Kern as Kellan Co-Stars *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Alpha 441; Aschelan V; auto-destruct; Badlands; Benaren; Bolarus IX; captain's prerogative; Cardassian; Cardassian ATR-4107 (Dreadnought); Cardassian Union; Caretaker; Celtic; Demilitarized Zone; duratanium; Elrem; ''Intrepid''-class; kinetic detonator; Ktarian; Maquis; Ocampa; plasma spread; photon torpedo; polyalloy; quantum torpedo; thoron shock emitter; Rakosa V; Rakosa One; Rakosans; Rakosan fighter; Rollins; Secqura Prime; self-destruct; Sural; Tarrik; Vulcan (planet) Category:VOY episodes de:Der Flugkörper nl:Dreadnought (aflevering)